This protocol investigates effects of nonsteroidal antiinflammatory agents (NSAIDs) on serum thyroid hormone levels in healthy subjects. Subjects will receive on of six NSAIDs at therapeutic doses for one week, with frequent measurement of thyroid hormone levels. Our hypothesis is that NSAIDs displace thyroid hormones from serum protein binding sites, leading to increased free hormone levels and suppression of TSH levels.